Beauty and the Beast
by Crimson Coin
Summary: FIN March 15, 2004. The announcement of the Draft Lottery forces Dave Batista to rethink his life and his feelings for the woman he secretly adores. FIN


Title: Beauty and the Beast  
  
Author: Crimson Coin Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG 15  
  
Timeline: March 15, 2004  
  
Disclaimer: The WWE and all below mentioned superstars do Not belong to me and are property of themselves.  
  
Summery: After the shocking announcement of the Draft Lottery, Dave Batista reflects on the possibilities of his life.  
  
Archiving: You are more than welcome, just e-mail me first.  
  
+++  
  
Dave Batista sat on one of the steel chairs in Evolution's locker room, his elbows on his knees and his chin resting in the crook of his hands. He rocked, anxiously, nervous.  
  
"Hey, man." Randy Orton said. "What are you so worried about?"  
  
Dave didn't answer.  
  
"Hey." Hunter piped in. "Dave."  
  
Batista shook off his daze, looking up to the older man. "Huh? Oh ... sorry. What?"  
  
Hunter cocked his head one way then the next, examining the young apprentice he'd taken under his wing. "What's on your mind?"  
  
"Nothing." Dave answered with a sniff, standing and stretching out his back. Twisting one way then the next, he rolled his shoulders. "I'm gonna go shower."  
  
Randy smiled. "You better get all sexy-ed up. I know of this great club just across the river and we are gonna party as if it were our last."  
  
Ric Flair hooted. "Wooo?! That's right. We are gonna ... woooo ... show these Jersey girls ... wooo ... how to party Evolution style."  
  
Hunter shook his head with a sly grin. "Even when not on the air, he's in character."  
  
Ric Flair smiled that patented smile. "That's because I'm never acting ... WOOOOO!"  
  
Chuckling softly, Dave shook his head, tossing a towel over his shoulder as he walked into the shower. "I'll be out in a few."  
  
Stripping out of his wrestling trunks, Dave tossed his towel to the side, stepping into the private stall and turning on the shower. With a sigh, he tilted his head back, letting the hot water pound on his face and through his hair, sleeking down his tight form before swirling down the drain.  
  
He had to admit, he was worried about the lottery. Hunter hadn't said anything about it and Dave was scared that he'd be moved to Smackdown. Smackdown was the last place he wanted to be.  
  
Yes, Smackdown had great stars and a hard fan following. There would be so many opportunities if he went out on his own as a singles competitor and the management would surely give him a great push if he transferred. In all truth, Smackdown didn't sound like that bad a place to be. With one exception ...  
  
She wasn't there.  
  
Sighing, Dave shook his head, scratching at his hair as he lathered the shampoo through. He didn't want to go to Smackdown because he knew she wouldn't be transferred. She was a symbol of RAW and RAW was where she would stay. It was where she belonged; she was the voice of Monday Night RAW.  
  
And because of that, Dave didn't want to leave her. But what if next week was his last opportunity on RAW; he'd never see her again. Well, except for the cross-promotional pay per views. He couldn't live with that, only seeing her once every few months.  
  
Not that it mattered anyway. She had no idea he was absolutely in love with her. She had no idea that the big beast Dave Batista was remotely interested in her. Hell, if she did, she'd probably shy away ... maybe even be afraid.  
  
Running the bar of soap over his tanned form, Batista tried to clear his thoughts of her. Of that silky hair and those beautiful outfits. Her gorgeous form and those luscious lips and legs. Shaking his thoughts clean, Dave chuckled to himself. He was actually surprised the other members of Evolution never questioned him about not being with the random women from the bars.  
  
But then again, Hunter and Ric tended to have this intuition ... like they knew exactly what he and Randy were thinking and feeling all the time. Hell, from the way just the sight of her stopped his heart, the two older men could probably see right through him.  
  
Dave smiled. He even caught Hunter and Ric talking about her a couple times ... as if they were considering trying to pull strings to get her to initiate something. But as far as Dave knew, nothing came of that; it was only just talk.  
  
He wanted to approach her. To just walk up to her and swallow his pride and say something ... anything. But he couldn't. Dave Batista wasn't afraid of anything ... with the exception of approaching women. He could do anything, except that.  
  
Defeated, he turned off the jets, grabbing his towel and scratching the water from his hair. Quickly drying his body, he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked into the locker room. Noting he was alone, Dave quickly laid out his clothes.  
  
Pulling on his satin boxers, he walked to the mirror, gelling his hair so it slicked back. Putting on his black Dockers and button down silk shirt, Dave found his socks and leather boots. With a posh pair of shades to complete the look, he slapped on some cologne then threw everything into his bag, zipping it shut.  
  
Shouldering that bag, he stepped into the hall, spotting Hunter and Flair down at one end of the corridor. With a smile, Dave approached them. "I'm all set when you ..." he trailed off, his eyes focusing past the two men.  
  
Hunter cocked a single brow, seeing the woman in the reflection of his young protégé's glasses. "Hmmm ... something catch your eye?"  
  
Batista didn't answer.  
  
Flair laughed. "I think you should say something. You never know what's going to happen next week. And you don't want to regret it."  
  
Dave looked to the eldest man. "But we were all going to hit up the clubs."  
  
"Don't you worry about the clubs," Hunter answered. "We know what you want. So ... go get it."  
  
Dave smiled, immediately noting the woman had left and was walking down the corridor. "Bye." He said quickly, hoisting his bag up higher on his shoulder and followed her down the hall.  
  
Picking up the pace, he knew he had to catch her before she got to far. "Lillian!" He called.  
  
Lillian Garcia startled, turning at the call and a bright smile spread onto her face. "Hi, Dave."  
  
Dave nervously licked his lips, cocking his head slightly as he gathered the courage to speak. "Do ... did you know about this draft thing before the show?"  
  
Lillian shook her head. "Not at all. It's a surprise to everyone. I just can't believe it."  
  
Dave nodded. "Yeah. I'm kinda worried myself about what will happen to me."  
  
Lillian smiled, comfortingly, bright and beautiful. "I'm sure you don't have much to worry about. I have a feeling that you and Randy will stay on RAW with Flair. If anyone moves it'll be Hunter to add an upper card heel to Smackdown."  
  
"I guess so." Dave answered, keeping his eyes downcast.  
  
"Wow," Lillian said, stepping to him and placing a delicate hand on his arm. "You really look upset about this whole thing. I'm sure you and Randy will do fine without Hunter. You two are really starting to earn your place."  
  
Shaking himself out of his quiet slump, he forced a smile, his lips only tweaking slightly. "Oh, sorry. I ... I was sorta just ..." He sighed. "Oh God, I can't do this." He turned his back, walking away from her.  
  
"Dave." Lillian called, racing up to him and grabbing his arm, stopping him and stepping in front of him. "What's wrong? You really look upset." She smiled at him. "You better tell me cuz I hate to see people upset and I won't leave you alone until you tell me, so there's no way out of this."  
  
Chuckling softly, Dave's lips tweaked with a smile. "That persistent, huh?"  
  
She nodded, squeezing his forearm in comfort. "That's right. I must've been hanging around Trish too long. She's rubbed off on me." She shook his arm gently. "So come on ... spill."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Come on," Lillian pulled on his arm, dragging him into one of the empty locker rooms just across the way and she closed the door. "There, see? Nothing to be worried about. No one to overhear you and nothing to be nervous about. Now, come on. What's wrong?"  
  
Dave pulled at the collar of his shirt, licking his lips as beads of sweat prickled at the tanned skin of his brow. He readjusted the shades over his eyes, making sure she couldn't really see him, though the light yellow tinge of the lenses did little to hide his eyes.  
  
Lillian cocked a curious brow, coaxing him with a warm look of intrigue.  
  
Dave still didn't respond, simply licked his lips again.  
  
"It's ok." Lillian said, softly. "I can see you're kind of the quiet type. If you don't want to tell me, that's ok."  
  
Dave shook his head. "It's not that I don't want to do something, it's just that I ..." he laughed at himself, rolling his shoulders as he cracked his neck. "Easier said then done, you know what I mean?"  
  
Lillian smiled. "Yes, I know what you mean. But that's not necessarily a bad thing. Is it something you could show me instead?"  
  
He chuckled, shaking his head as his eyes met hers. "I'm not so sure that would be wise."  
  
"Oh come on," she answered. "It can't be that bad. What ... are you hurt? Do you need advice about something?"  
  
He sighed, his lips twitching with the slightest bit of rejection. "No nothing like that at all. I just really don't want to leave RAW."  
  
"I understand." Lillian said. "I have so many friends here too and I'd be heartbroken if they left."  
  
"It's not friends that I'm worried about leaving." His voice dropped in tone, a serious tinge echoing in his words.  
  
Furrowing her brow, Lillian tilted her head slightly, staring up into his eyes in an attempt to read beyond his words. "I'm afraid I don't follow you."  
  
Closing his eyes a moment, Dave licked his lips. With the lottery coming up, he'd never again have this moment. His eyes locked on Lillian's and he reached out, gently cupping her face in his hands as he leaned down, brushing his lips over hers in a moment of tenderness before wrapping his lips around hers in the most delicate of kisses.  
  
Lillian tensed at first before leaning into him and when he pulled back, there were resounding nerves in his eyes. His one hand traveled to the back of her neck, playing with her hair. The other abandoned her face so his arm could wrap around her waist as he slowly pulled her tiny body against his huge muscular form.  
  
Her hands instinctually resting on his pecks and arms, she kept her eyes on his, trying to read anything he would give.  
  
Closing his eyes and shaking his head, he released her, stepping back and ducking his head. "I'm sorry. I ... I shouldn't have."  
  
Still too shocked to really speak, Lillian just looked at him, her face drawn with unreadable emotions.  
  
Dave flushed a deep red, quite visible despite his tan and he shrugged. "I ... I didn't want to be transferred and then have left without ..."  
  
She stepped closer, placing her fingers over his lips to silence him. When his eyes met hers, worried and actually frightened, she only cocked her head, curious at the softness of his gaze. She couldn't believe the sensitivity and tenderness in the eyes, touch, and kiss of such a man. Batista was the last man from which she ever expected to see, much less feel that kind of affection. And here she was, her touch the only thing needed to calm such a majestic beast of a man.  
  
Testing waters, Lillian kept her touch gentle, her eyes curious as she sucked her lower lip into her mouth, chewing on it ever so lightly. Reaching up with her free hand, she brushed her fingers across his cheek then to his ear, her heart racing as his eyes fluttered, his body melting under her caress.  
  
Sighing with pleasure, Dave leaned into her touch, nuzzling his cheek against her hand before opening his eyes, need and desire and yet still affection notably shining.  
  
Lillian gasped, finally reading and fully understanding the power she held over this man and how easily the quietest member of Evolution opened completely to her. "How long?" she breathed, her eyes on his then the prominent bridge of his nose and his wondrously soft lips. Such a physical brute of a man and yet his lips were just so deliciously soft.  
  
"Doesn't matter." Dave answered, his voice low and laden with lust.  
  
His cheek cupped in her hand, she brushed her thumb over his lips then down the little line of facial hair on his chin then back to his lips.  
  
Unable to resist the rise in his stomach, Dave bound his arms quickly around her, crashing his mouth to hers as he backed her hurriedly against the wall. She grunted at the impact but made little complaint as her arms wrapped around his neck, eagerly returning his kiss. Their tongues passionately tangled, relentless in their desire to kiss as deeply as possible and Dave trailed his hands roughly over her sides, abs, then up through her hair and down over her back.  
  
Swept away by such raw desire, Lillian broke the kiss to breathe. Panting, her eyes locked on him. He was equally as breathless and he was simply inescapably delicious. An indescribable need she'd never felt before coursed through her body and she licked her lips, grabbing his shirt with her hands and yanking it open, popping the buttons with her force.  
  
Dave let out a growl and her hands were instantly on his pecks and abs, rubbing everywhere she could as she captured his lips again in a soul- searing kiss that left them both dizzy with desire. Caressing every inch of his taught muscular chest, she ran her hands around his side, gripping at his back and shoulder blades in an attempt to pull him even closer.  
  
Sucking and licking at his lips, her mouth made quick work of him, trying to kiss as deep as possible and soon Lillian had to pull away again to catch her breath. When she did, her eyes fell closed, her head bowed and he ducked down ever so slightly to cover her mouth with his, infusing this kiss with the sweetest tenderness she'd ever felt.  
  
When he pulled back for the last time, she ran her hands up his chest and cupped his face, keeping him as close to her as she could ... close enough that she could still taste his breath on her lips. Licking her lips, she tried her best to catch her breath. "My room ... 415 ... one hour."  
  
Dave nodded, his breath still short as he took her lips one last time then stepped back from her, his eyes hazy and cloudy with need. His lips tweaked with a smile. "One hour." He repeated.  
  
Lillian nodded, walking past him and to the door. Her hand paused over the handle and she glanced over her shoulder to look at him. His hair slicked and perfect, his jaw clenched and cheeks flushed. His lips were slightly swollen from their recently engaged kisses; his shoulders wondrously broad, his chest magnificent in its expanse. His black Dockers hung perfectly off his hips, just tight enough to show the contours of his butt and upper thighs and yet were loose enough that still enough was left to the imagination.  
  
She licked her lips, facing him again. "Good Lord, I don't want to wait."  
  
With a smile, Dave opened his arms, inviting her in.  
  
But Lillian shook her head, a sexy smile spreading across her face. "No ... I have to wait. That way we don't have to rush the evening."  
  
Dave nodded, his arms dropping casually to his sides. "One hour." He said, watching as she walked out the door.  
  
But she peaked back inside. "Oh and Dave?"  
  
"Hmmm." He hummed, his manner calm and sedate as he eyed her with restrained desire.  
  
Her eyes fell half lidded in that seductive tease instinctual to all women. "Sorry I ripped your shirt."  
  
A smile crept onto his face as the door swung shut again. His lips and skin still burned from her kiss, her touch. Dave felt the unending happiness rising from his core. Excitement and desire coursed through his veins. In one hour he could finally hold his beauty ... even if it was only for a single night.  
  
Fin  
  
*** Don't ask me where this came from, but it's a couple that had been distinct in my mind for a while now and I finally found the perfect story to write for them. You can certainly expect more in the future. Tell me what you think. – C.C. *** 


End file.
